Disillusion, by Hermione Granger
by esama
Summary: Harry Potter went down in history as the man who destroyed the magical world. He got a Nobel Prize for it.  Essay fanfiction, warnings for multitude of references, AUness and Ministry bashing.


**Disillusion**  
An essay by Hermione Granger  
Written in 2005

**Table of Contents  
**  
**1. Introduction  
2. Development of Harry Potter**  
- 2.1 The Prophecy  
- 2.2 The War  
- 2.3 Absence of Childhood  
- 2.4 End of Understanding  
- 2.5 First Step of Tomorrow  
**3. Incorporated Illusions Incorporated  
** - 3.1 Magiparticle  
- 3.2 Reinventing the Radio  
- 3.3 Generation of the Magitech  
- 3.4 Magic of the Internet  
- 3.5 Fiction to Fact  
**4. End of the World as We Knew It**  
- 4.1 Goliath Against David  
- 4.2 End in Sight  
- 4.3 Repeal of the Statute of Secrecy  
- 4.4 Natural Magiparticle Carriers  
- 4.5 Ambassador Harry Potter  
- 4.6 Final Illusion  
**5. Thoughts on the Subject**

**1. Introduction**

Where and how the Illusions Incorporated begun and where Incorporated Illusions ended has been the question of past three years. Two corporations, two companies, two innovative facilities working, seemingly, for completely different goals - and yet, as it was proven five years ago with the revelation of the Natural Magiparticle Carriers, with the exactly same thing in mind. Various studies have been published, various articles - even various illusiovision documentaries - but in absence of actual interviews and with CEO of Illusions Inc. being notoriously quiet, no one can tell which theory is right, and which is incorrect.

In this essay, I will be backtracking the history of both Illusions Incorporated and Incorporated Illusions, as well as whatever is known of their CEO, in order to figure out the time line of both companies. The aim is to determine whether or not their eventual combination had been the original plan, or accidental counter effect of the progress that eventually ended up revolutionising the world.

Harry Potter went down in history as the man who destroyed the magical world. He got a Nobel Prize for it. But was it really just one man's lengthy act of revenge, or a complete accident?

**2. Development of Harry Potter **

Though there have been numerous claims about family relations to the wealthiest man on the planet, everything from uncles to cousins to grandfathers and even to children regardless of the fact that he is known to have been sterile all his life, there is little to be said about Harry Potter's family. One rarely looks into his parents, but for a good reason - if the media can be trusted, they had very little to do with him except for bringing him into this world. Still, it is said that he was bought from the Potters on the day of his birth by the Ministry of Magic - though the sum has been argued upon, as well as whether he was bought, stolen or extorted, (Skeeter R., 2003, _The True History of Ministry of Magic_.)

No, it is well known fact that Harry Potter was fed, raised and trained by the Ministry of Magic from between the day of his birth in 31st of July 1980 to 13th of February 1986. However, the true beginning of his life wasn't with his birth, but sometime before that. The journey - and the report - of Harry Potter's life begun some months before his birth, when a Prophecy was spoken, recorded and acted upon, (Trudent L., 2001, _Back Story of Success_.)

**2.1 The Prophecy**

Divination is a chaotic and often unpredictable science, thought to be mere trickery by many - but at its highest form, it is the most powerful magic known. Prophecy is what all Seers thrive to achieve. To give a single Prophecy would mean being set for life, as muggles say - or so it was, in 20th century. And though nowadays the Prophecy funds given by the various Ministries of Magic are no longer used, Prophecies are still considered the most viable and accurate way of predicting the future (Vablatsky C., 2000 edition, _Unfogging the Future. Science of Magic_, 1998, issue 7).

Of course, there is endless ongoing debate about the matter of whether or not Prophecies come true due to the nature of magic itself or if it's because of the actions of the people who hear them that they are proven correct - whether Prophecies are truly real or always self-fulfilling. Not to even mention of how vague Prophecies tend to come out, how much interpretation plays in the fulfilment of a Prophecy. Regardless, they are still considered strongest of all forms of Divination because, one way or another, a Prophecy always comes true.

Just few months before Harry Potter's birth, on May of 1980 such a Prophecy was spoken by Sybil Trelawney, who afterwards gained a well paying job teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she taught until the school was shut down in 1997 (Trelawney S., 2002, _Lifetimes across time_).

Setting aside the rumours of this Prophecy and whether or not it was true or madam Trelawney's attempt of certifying her power's as a Seer - and gaining the job she got not to mention about the Prophecy fund she was granted soon after - let's examine the Prophecy itself.

In its entirety, the Prophecy goes; "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" (London Institute of Magical Sciences, the Public Archives, 2003).

In the course of last years, ever since the publishing of Prophecies in the LIMS, this particular prophecy has been analysed and re-analysed until the meaning it originally was thought to have was translated out of existence. That aside, the original interpretation of the Prophecy could almost be said to be the reason as to why the world is the way it is now.

"The conclusion is that the Prophecy refers either to Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, both whom are known to have fought against the Dark Lord in question in three separate occasions, or Charms Mistress Lily Potter and her husband Auror James Potter, who have had three similar encounters. Both couples are predicted to have their children born in the end of July and the genders of these children has been verified in St. Mungos. Further surveillance recommended." (_Limsark_, 2004, issue 4, paraphrasing from Report 283 of DOM section 6, paragraph 15.)

Already in the beginning, even before his birth, Harry Potter had been watched and recorded - as was Neville Longbottom. And when both of them were born just on the final day of July, Ministry took action. "In accordance to the Prophecy of May 1980, Ministry will take charge of under age Sorcerers Harry James Potter and Neville August Longbottom under Wizengamot law 164, paragraph 12," was all that was publicly said about the matter - and whether or not the parents of these two chosen children agreed or not was never determined (_Limsark_, 2004, issue 5).

To this day the Longbottoms say nothing of the matter, and since the Potters moved out of country and into parts unknown in 1988, they have been unavailable for interviews. But rumours fly.

**2.2 The War**

At this point, we should look into the background of the Prophecy, and what made it so important in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. The year of 1980 was a grim one for the British magical society - it was a year of war. From as early as 1970, the secret nation of magicians had been besieged by fear and terror, as a man known only by the name of Voldemort terrorised the population by acts of cruelty and murder (Bagshot B. & Fergusson E., 2001, _History of Dark Magic_,)

It should be noted, that though wizards had a body of government and even law enforcement corps, they had little in way of military power or understanding - so a war and act of terrorism were not something they easily could handle. When Voldemort acted upon his motives and goals, gathering followers and forcing his enemies into submission either by torture, extortion or death, very few knew how to fight back. As it is, the generation in control at the time, who had just twenty five years earlier dodged the bullet with Grindelwald, were very nearly helpless against such cruelty. (Fergusson E., 1996, _History of Magical Warfare_).

It wasn't until later that the acts of terrorism became to be called a war. This is credited to the graduates from Hogwarts - new wizards with new outlook in life, not chained by the beliefs of independent indifference and pacifism of their elders. They entered the wizarding world with new strength and willingness to fight for their right to be there. When Voldemort or his forces attacked these individuals, they did not lay down begging for their lives - they fought back, (Jackson A. 1988, _Education about Education_).

But still, it was too little, too late. By that time Voldemort's forces were numerous and secretive and spells like Imperius and potions like Polyjuice and numerous others made it hard for people unearth spies or agents of Voldemort. It also resulted in extreme decrease in trust, as people lost faith in their neighbours and friends, fearing they had fallen under this or that influence. Even the Ministry of Magic was no exception, with highborn pureblood wizards, people supporting similar ideals as the Dark Lord, staffing most of the positions there.

In the year 1980, the war was at its peak, and no one trusted anyone. The Ministry, in countermeasure of the deadly means Voldemort's forces applied, had adopted harsher policies, and Aurors were likened to Death Eaters in their methods. Though some underground movements, such as the famed the Order of the Phoenix, tried to achieve end for the war through more peaceful means, the results were minuscule at best. Voldemort's forces were vast, they had long since infiltrated the Ministry, and the fall of the government was only the matter of time (Skeeter R., 2002, _Rising and Falling; Ministry of Magic_).

Then the Prophecy was spoken, and Ministry, already grasping at straws to keep a stable government, saw it as a chance - as a lifeline.

**2.3 In Absence of Childhood**

As a great sum of important documents both from Department of Mysteries in particular and Ministry of Magic in general were lost in 2000, it is impossible to say in precise detail what happened during the first years of Harry Potter's and Neville Longbottom's life. What happens after, however, is known to all. At age of three years and two months, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom single-handedly defeated 15 of Voldemort's Death Eaters, taking out 3 Dementors and a Werewolf in the one fell swoop. But how?

In three years, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had grown the worth of fifteen years, if not more. The only picture of them together shows them both as strong young magicians at their teens, standing proudly at Minister Fudge's sides in the press conference of 3rd of September, 1983 How Ministry achieved it is unknown, and there has been speculation if time magic or some sort of revolutionary potions were involved, but regardless of the means, the result spoke for it self. At age of three, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were trained and ready to fight for the Ministry. Later, in other press conferences and interviews, it was even shown that they had not only grown rapidly in physique but also in mind, both expressing unusually high levels of intelligence and incredible capabilities of memory - and this without even getting to the matter of their clearly superior magical abilities (_Daily Prophet_, 1983, September 3. _Tempus Magazine_, 1983 issue 9 and 10).

In effect, the Ministry had created two super-wizards to fight and, most definitely, to win the war against Voldemort. Whether this speaks of their resourcefulness, their ruthlessness or their desperation has and most likely will be under debate for years and years - not to mention of the endless discussion and dialogue on how it was even possible. However, the result was not achieved without its setbacks, as Neville Longbottom soon discovered.

Between the September of 1983 and April of 1984, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter both reacted and acted upon the threat of Voldemort - often even without the backing of Aurors. They arrested twenty-seven dark wizards, eight magical creatures and killed possibly twice as many though the accounts of this vary in lack of hard evidence. This lasted until the beginning of May, 1984, when Voldemort himself faced of against the two. Again, the accounts are unreliable, but in result Neville Longbottom was hospitalised, and Harry Potter, with his brand new lightning bolt scar, was hallowed as the hero; the Chosen One of the Prophecy (Jordan S., 1985, _Building Blocks of a Hero_. _Daily Prophet_, several issues from 1983 and 1984).

Neville Longbottom ended up being hospitalised in St. Mungos for years, first of which he spent in coma. The hospital records, published in 1997 in magical world and 2000 everywhere, show that he was for a year supported on Ministry funds, but that he had only handful of visitors. Excluding reporters, his only visitor was Harry Potter. It is rumoured that in the early stages of Neville Longbottom's condition, the Ministry stopped whatever treatment had rapidly grown the two boys, believing him a lost case - which is the reason why, when he woke up in the morning of 27th of May, 1985, he was barely surviving under life support with all his major organs needing continuous magical treatments, and his body completely paralysed from waist down. The rapid aging, however it had been done, was too much of a strain for his system without the right potions to support it, it was believed, and without them he was dying (London Institute of Magical Sciences, the Public Archives, 2000).

It is said that this is the reason for everything Harry Potter did later in life. It is said that he argued long and hard against his superiors to make them support Neville and return him to his old health, but the Ministry refused, having no use for him as he was no longer potential subject of the Prophecy. It was the result of Harry Potter's many arguments and objections, when the Ministry eventually stopped funding Neville's hospital care, leaving him with nothing but a withering body and slow death (_Tempus Magazine,_ 2001, issue 3).

For Harry Potter, who had been raised and trained shoulder to shoulder with Neville, this was a betrayal he never forgot - or forgave. He begun funding Neville's care himself - though where he got the funds, no one knows - and while he still sis Ministry's bidding, there was something else brewing beneath the veneer of his submission (_Salem Grimoire_, 2000, issues 6 and 7).

**2.4 End of Understanding**

The war ended on 29th of January, 1986, when Harry Potter, at age of six, killed Voldemort in Little Hangleton. This was after countless of battles and attacks from both sides, with Harry Potter spearheading the Ministry forces, and Voldemort doing the same on the other side. Though several of the attacks and battles have been recorded carefully, there are still unknown variables involved in the war, one of them concerning a hunt of unidentified items and several unexplained Department of Mysteries missions that had been referenced in other documents, but not truly recorded. Regardless, the end result was final. The war was over and Voldemort would not be coming back (_Daily Prophet_, 1986, January 30 and 31).

For several days wizards did nothing but celebrate, and Harry Potter was hallowed as a hero where ever he went. He gave interviews, he posed for pictures, he signed autographs and people loved him. The problem was, he no longer saw eye to eye with the people he was standing for, and once more tried to speak out for Neville - this time in public. And when Ministry once more denied any help only to find out that simple _no_ would not silence their super soldier, they let him go - with their thanks and a generous pension (_Daily Prophet _1986, February 27. _Witches Weekly_, 1986, issue 8).

To outside observer it looked like the Ministry was distancing itself from the troublesome hero, and in a way it was true. The Ministry was busy repairing and rebuilding itself after the war, re-establishing government and making things stable and normal again - handling bushfires started by a rebellious soldier wasn't high on their list of priorities. And behind it all, the fact was that Harry Potter had fulfilled his purpose - the goal he had been very nearly engineered to accomplish, had been accomplished. When being let go and given hundred thousand galleons didn't satisfy Harry Potter, however, the Ministry did find within itself the will to act. When Harry Potter spoke for his friend, for himself, and almost revealed what had been done to them to get them to this point, the Ministry started to counter stories with stories, rumours with rumours. Daily Prophet, formerly the reporter of Harry Potter's heroics, became tool for his attempted downfall. Suddenly, the hero everyone loved was found to have some mental issues - fact which was disputed and then realised to be plausible, after all the changes done to him, all the things he had done (_Daily Prophet_, 1996, March 3. _Tempus Magazine_, 1987 issue 8).

Within some weeks he went from trusted and honoured hero into beloved, but slightly unstable icon - still honoured, but never trusted. It is said that it was his celebrity status still gave him a voice, the reason why his objections were still published, but they were received with amused patience and exasperation, like lies from a child, striving for attention. He was, in short, a lunatic (_Quibbler_, 1986, issue 9).

What was the nail in the coffin, as they say, wasn't being branded a fool. It was the fact, that soon afterwards, he too was denied the treatments that maintained his health. The records say that the treatments continued well their way to the middle of March, before stopping abruptly on the 17th of 1986 - and his appeal in the 18th and 19th were immediately dismissed. Though his condition was more advanced than Neville's - he was now physically older and more stable than Neville had been when he had started to decline - the effect was quite rapid, making him weaker physically and giving him health issues as his immune system weakened (London Institute of Magical Sciences, the Closed Archives, 2001).

By this point, however, he had learned his lessons from Neville's fate. Mere month after his own decline begun, Harry Potter transferred his assets abroad, before taking his ill friend and leaving. And though the Ministry was happy to bid him good riddance, there were some who worried about the possible revenge (_Daily Prophet_ 1986, April 1, 3 and 4).

**2.5 First Step of Tomorrow**

What Harry Potter did between years 1986 and 1987 is unknown, but next he emerged was in the public records of what was back then called the Muggle World, when he enrolled into Harvard University. How he did it is still somewhat unknown, but the records and identification papers he produced were both real and indisputable - regardless of the fact that they had added ten years to his life (_The Harvard Crimson_, 2001, September 5. _Allusion of Illusion - Documentary about Illusions Incorporated_, 2002).

Why he did it, however, is no mystery.

He spend three years in the school originally, studying sciences, namely quantum mechanics, physics, chemistry and engineering Though he was still considerably weakened physically, his mind was quite sharp as he tackled these subjects and more, gaining his first masters degree at age of ten on Quantum mechanics (Harry Potter's digital CV and biography in Illusions Incorporated official website, read in 2005).

By that time, Illusions Incorporated had already taken its first steps towards world domination.

**3. Incorporated Illusions Incorporated**

Though there is debate on where the current main office of Illusions Incorporated/Incorporated Illusions is, the very first office, if it can be called that, was in the room 303 of Campus Apartment Complex at Harvard University in year 1990. That is where he designed the first draft of the Magiparticle Generator - called fondly the _Deus Ex Machina_ back then. It was what he would eventually write his thesis on, and what his empire would be based on, at least on one side (Potter H, 2002, _Magiparticle and Bending the Misconceptions About the Universe_). On other side, however, his revolution started small. With a simple radio, in fact. What became first, however, only he knows.

**3.1 Magiparticle **

No one can quite say what Magiparticle really is, or how Harry Potter discovered the way to produce them mechanically. Some traditionalists still say that it is impossible, that it is trickery, that it's nothing but a lie. But regardless, the result overshadows all of the objections and even the theory itself, because no matter how it came to be, it came to stay (_Salem Grimoire_, 2001, July 16).

According to various sources, the original Magiparticle Generator started out small - and big at the same time. The machine itself was as big as a room, impossibly intricate, and yet it produced fairly small effect, and in the beginning people held only small hopes for it. However, despite the fact that the results of the Generator's first tests were absolutely minuscule in comparison what the number four engine could do a mere year later, it was a sensation. Despite its rough, bulky appearance, the Deus Ex Machina still did the impossible - by making objects fly (_History of Future's Science_, Magitech website, read in 2005. _Magitech Machina_, 2003 issue 5).

Of course, the original results were simple - small item levitated few feet at a short distance. But it was what muggles had considered impossible until that moment. Though the effect was simple and hardly useful, Harry Potter had still performed a technological miracle (_The Harvard Crimson_, 1990, October 5. _Cambridge_ _Chronicle_, October 6).

He was immediately offered funding, jobs, laboratories, research opportunities, everything he could've wanted, everything he could've needed - he was offered absolute royalties for the patent of the first simple generator alone. But he declined them all, promptly patenting the engine, starting Illusions Incorporated and hiring a lawyer to make sure no difficulties would arise as he continued to work on the engine to better it, to perfect it.

The Magiparticle Generator mark two was finished two months later in 14th of October 1990 in much smaller size, and with increased production capabilities - the generator could be now used to levitate heavier objects at a larger distance. As people saw that the project was only getting bigger, greater, many attempts of gaining the technology was made - eventually ending in the incident of theft in December of 1990 which ended in the tragedy of 1991 when hundred and twenty nine people died in explosion resulting of the misuse of the Magiparticle Generator, causing it to overload and explode in the basement of an apartment complex. (_Time Magazine_, 1991, issue 4. _CNN _Archives, 1991. Lindstrom L. 1997, _Science of Greed_.)

That was the first, though not the last setback of the Magiparticle, but not its end. The investigation that followed the incident made Harry Potter leave the school and move his experiments elsewhere shortly after gaining his masters degree. He sold the designs of the original generator for nine point seven million dollars to a private party, and bought an island off the coast of Massachusetts for roughly two million dollars - spending another four in making it habitable and fit for his work, (_Cambridge_ _Chronicle_, 1991, February 25th, _Magitech_ _Machina_, 2003).

In the beginning, only seven people lived in the island, Harry Potter and his newly hired workers who, using a small motorboat to visit the mainland for food and working almost around the clock, truly started Illusions Incorporated. The Magiparticle Generator Mark Four was eventually released in late 1991 for construction and transportation functions, and the release brought the company's net up to twenty five million in the first month. (_Illusions Incorporated Along the Years_, _The Worker's Blog,_ and _Annual business analysis_, Illusions Incorporated website, read in 2005).

In time the island came to inhabit the work force of one hundred and eighteen workers until finally, in year 1991, Harry Potter bought a larger island next to the first one, connecting them with a bridge and thus creating the building blocks of what would be called the Magitech Empire (_Cambridge Chronicle_, 1992, _Magitech Machina_ 2003, Illusions Incorporated website read in 2005).

**3.2 Reinventing the Radio**

It was around the time when Harry Potter was still in university, when a store was opened in Salem's Witchburn Street, named Incorporated Illusions. Though the store now takes up most of the former hidden street, it is said that originally it was small store which in the beginning only sold technological little knickknacks like watches, cameras and such, which at the time were only considered largely muggle oddities and not really that popular. The little store of Incorporated Illusions had barely any customers and was in the danger of going out of business very soon after its launch (_Salem Grimoire_, 1990, August 3. Various verbal sources).

Then the new camera went into sale, and gained some popularity for the incredible quality that made it unnecessary to develop a film - the camera did it instantly - and though the effect of people moving was somewhat reduced, it was still quite bit handier than the old version. For a supposed muggle observer the origins of the instant camera would've been obvious, but at the time wizards didn't know what a Polaroid was. The camera was welcomed with open arms, and the sales, though still fairly humble, enabled the store to enlarge and employ some assistant (_Magitech_ _Machina_, 2002, issue 12. _Salem Grimoire_, 1990, issue 8).

The follow up of the Instant Camera, the Endless Frame, cemented Incorporated Illusions in Salem - and then, sometime later, elsewhere as well. The Endless Frame could take the pictures of the Instant Camera and hold them like pages of a book - all you had to do was to press a button and they changed. It was marketed for its space saving qualities - saying, "You can now have one frame with all your pictures in without needing to fill your desks and tables. One frame; all your pictures." Whether it was the marketing or the frame itself, it too gained some popularity, enough to make the still small company's standing on the Witchburn street steady (_Endless Frame Advertisement_, Incorporated Illusions 1990).

It caused some confusion when the Incorporated Illusions moved away from cameras and pictures and started working with radios next - but what little success the camera and the frame had had was nothing compared to what happened with the radio. The advancement there was fairly simple, but ground breaking enough to make the radio new in the eyes of the consumers. And the timing of its release couldn't have been better (_Incorporated_ _Illusions_ _Catalogue_, December 1990. _Salem__ Grimoire_, 1990, December 13).

Quite simply, Incorporated Illusions started selling radios in pairs. They looked like normal radios and played all the usual radio stations, but they had one extra feature - on the correct station, the radios could communicate with each other. "No need to dirty yourself with _Floopowder_ to talk with your best friend - buy a pair of these and give other as a gift, and you can talk all day long without needing to even look at a fireplace!" the advertisement said, and it was instant hit. In the first month, almost ten thousand pairs were sold (_Duo Radio Advertisement_, Incorporated Illusions 1990 and 1991. _Witchburn Alley Business Assessment_, 1990).

The radio, from there on, was the cornerstone of Incorporated Illusions, and as the shop grew bigger, created branches in other wizarding centres, and eventually started shipping its products abroad, small but significant advancements were made. After few months, the Incorporated Illusions radios could be used to talk to more than one person. Eventually they all became connected. Half a year later, the Endless Frame was added to the radio, with capability of transmitting life feed to and from the radios when you were talking with them - two way mirrors, people called them, but they were mostly wrong about that.

When the ability of sending pictures from one radio to the other was added, it seemed like natural advancement. And when the keyboard function was made available, making people able to write and send texts to each other, it wasn't that hard for wizards to learn to use it. By the time a free manual control tool was added to the "radios", hundreds of thousands of them were sold world wide. (Bailey D.K., 2002, _New History of Radio_).

In one short year, almost every wizard family had a multi-tool computer with functional wireless local network functions - and they didn't realise it.

**3.3 Generation of the Magitech**

Illusions Incorporated became soon the fastest progressing company known, moving to meet demands people didn't even know existed. Magiparticle Generator induced antigravity technology became more popular with everything that included heavy lifting, it was also fitted for other purposes. The designing and planning took better part of half a year, before finally, in August of 1991, Illusions Incorporated and Saturn Corporation displayed the functional prototype the world's first hovercar, the Saturn Hover, in South Florida Auto Show (_Magitech_ _Machina_, 2004, issue 4. _South_ _Florida_ _Auto_ _Show_ _brochure_, 1991)

It was a beginning, but only one of many key points that made Illusions Incorporated the success story without compare. While the hover technology took, quite literally, flight, the Magiparticle Generator was modified for other functions. In early 1992, the antigravity capabilities of the generator were reversed, and among other things they started to be fitted to work in space ships and stations as artificial gravity generators (_Science and Magic_, 2003, issue 7).

Not much later it was discovered that the Magiparticle had not only the ability to manipulate gravity between objects but between actual particles - and early spring Illusions Incorporated patented a new trash converter, that changes all manner of trash to it's base elements, changing the way people handled waste forever. Month later, the first hand held generator was produced - the Magiparticle Generation Machinery Portable, could levitate weights up to few kilograms only, but it became immediately popular and eventually lead the technology to be called Magitech (_History of Magitech_, Magitech website, read in 2005. _Magitech Machina_, 2000, issue 1).

It is rumoured that around this time Illusions Incorporated signed a government contract, which eventually led into the creation of Quick Response Hoverunit - a new kind of military aircraft which, unlike hovercars, could climb altitude up to several hundred feet and which eventually, in year 1999, would replace military helicopters almost entirely (_Urban legends_, Magitech website, read in 2005).

The year of 1992 isn't called the year of new innovation for nothing. Hover cars and artificial gravity was only the beginning. As more people begun working with the miraculous energy that was the Magiparticle, more and more uses for it was discovered. After the disintegration feature was put to use, it took no more than some weeks before the reverse was achieved as well - and after that, what had been waste was now a resource as the Magitech first broke the matter into its basic elements, and then brought them together, pure and uncontaminated. Junkyards could be changed into raw iron in matter of few days, and dumping grounds could be literal gold mines for those who could use their Magitech properly (_Illusions Incorporated catalogue_, 1993. _Magitech Matter Conversion advertisement_, 1992 and 1993).

Magitech revolution made the industrial revolution pale in comparison - both for the advancements it made, and for the damage it caused. Companies toppled under new sciences, entire categories of jobs became obsolete - tens of thousands of people lost their jobs. It eventually led into the Magitech riots of 1993, where nine people died and seventeen were seriously injured, when the Illusions Incorporated headquarters were besieged by angry people who had recently lost their jobs. Illusions Incorporated was sued twenty eight times that year - by individuals, by companies, corporations, by agencies and entire union of waste disposal workers, (_Time Magazine_, 1993, issues 4 and 5).

It spawned the now legendary quote of Harry Potter, when asked if he would reconsider his company's agenda. "I'll reconsider innovation the day when someone gives me a good reason why innovation should be reconsidered." The words were followed by the announcement that Illusions Incorporated would be starting a university concentrating strictly on Magitech and its application in current day and age. It created four new job categories in the first year it was running. (_Harry Potter's biography_, in Illusions Incorporated website._ CNN_ _news_ _archives_, 1993)

By the time Harry Potter "discovered" in late 1993 that with Magiparticle you could actually disintegrate things and then rearrange them either exactly the same or completely different order, building the base for the first Matter Transporters and to complete new way of construction and production, Magitech was a house hold name all around the world (_Time Magazine_, 1996, issue 8).

**3.4 Magic of the Internet**

In late may, 1991, the revolution of new radios in the hidden wizarding world reached its peak and conclusion, when the information transfer capabilities were added and the creation of the Library Network begun. It was marketed as the easy way to share knowledge - that people would be able to put whatever they wanted into it, and everyone with an advanced radio could view their material. In essence, it was a free encyclopaedia, years before anyone even thought of Wikipedia. And it worked, immediately beginning filling with instructions for spells, potions and everything in between as people shared what they knew (_Incorporated Illusions catalogue_, 1991. _Magitech_ _Machina_, 2001, issue 5. _Salem__ Grimoire_, 1991, May 24).

By this time, the knowledge that Harry Potter was the CEO of Incorporated Illusions was known but not that widely talked about, as he rarely if ever traversed in the magical areas and instead controlled his company from afar. As it had been five years since he had been last heard of, the ones who truly paid mind were few and far between. In Britain alone did the fact make any sort of impact, but even the debasing articles in Daily Prophet had little effect, as Incorporated Illusions revolutionized the lives of wizards everywhere (_Daily_ _Prophet_, 1991 June 3. _Tempus Magazine_ 1999, issue 12).

It is now well known and well studied fact, that Internet was the reason for the technological revolution of the magical world. Though in between, numerous additions were included into the so called radio, and numerous new "inventions" were released by the Incorporated Illusions, one of which was the portable radio which in essence was a mobile phone, Internet changed everything. In early 1993, after numerous of advancement with the advanced radios and the vast Library Network between them, Incorporated Illusions started selling a new type of additions to the model that would "allow a close inspection into the lives of muggles." (_Of Incorporated Illusions_, Magitech Website, read in 2005. _Incorporated Illusions catalogue_, 1993 January).

The Muggle network addition was sold at low price and marketed as entertainment rather than education. It didn't gain immediate popularity except for those with muggle relatives, but word of its benefits travelled from mouth to mouth, and throughout the year 1993, the sales of the addition increased steadily. At that time wizards believed that the addition was a smaller version of the Library Network, this one about muggles, which was meant to help wizards understand and blend in better within muggle population. In truth, it was open, wireless connection to the World Wide Web (_Truth of "The Radio",_ Magitech website, read in 2005).

Albert Einstein said that information is not knowledge. Kofi Annan said that information is liberating. What happened to magical world when the information flood that is the internet reached their shores was a little bit of both. It confused many and liberated others, and the result of it was the complete upheaval of the system that had lasted for better part of three hundred years. After prolonged era in darkness, the magical nation saw the light of innovation.

In the year 1993, the publishing of new books in wizarding world went up by 55%. In the mean while, more and more new companies were started, most of them working with new ideas, new improvements - and most of all, new technologies. In late 1994, a company called Illusion and Vision was started in New York city, funded by Incorporated Illusions. It at first sold improved muggle televisions, but in year 1999 it would create the first model of illusiovision, a functional 3D television. Following the establishment of the company, the first wizarding new station was started in early 1995, the WWNews, which ran first locally and then, from 1996, almost completely globally until the end of 1999 (_Tempus Magazine_, 1994, issue 3. _Vision in Illusion_, documentary, 2004).

But aside from information technology, other advancements were made as well, and over the first years, there were incredible sum of them. Magic powered lightbulbs hit the market in the middle of 1993, and they were immediate hit. Late fall in 1993, furnaces and magic powered radiators started selling first in Canada before spreading elsewhere like a wildfire. Around the same time, company called Clean House took the design of vacuum cleaners and various others cleaning supplies muggles used, and made a fortune of it - which led into a noticeable increase in magical companies that dealt with household appliances (_Tempus_ 1998, issue 9).

Greatest and most dramatic change was when Security and Safety Inc. introduced the concept of Kevlar to the magical law enforcement in early 1994, after discovering that its strength also withstood against offensive magic better than any other material, excluding dragon hide. Kevlar vests quickly gained popularity. Following that, many magical law enforcement institutions took the example of their muggle counterparts, and were the first to exclude robes as part of their uniform (_Security and Safety Magazine_, 1995, issue 4).

For couple of years, innovation was the highest paying job in wizarding world - innovation and re-innovation. Following the lead of Incorporated Illusions and its followers, more and more businesses were started, as hundreds of people strove to take the concepts of muggle technology and advancements, and then translate it to magic - and become rich while doing so. In the mean while, the magical money institutions such as Gringotts first suffered under the flood, and then flourished as they too started taking muggle ideas, and applying it to their own businesses (_Salem Grimoire_, 1994, February 16. _Daily_ _Prophet_, 1994, April 2).

Salem Central Vaults was the first wizarding bank to start giving loans and selling insurances - and the first to duplicate the system of Automated Teller Machine, or ATM, and first wizarding credit cards were handed out in April 23rd, 1996. Most of that was credited to the fact that the entire project was mostly handled by Incorporated Illusions, who designed the Salem Central Vault's radio network as well as the ATM machines (_Easy and Instant_, Salem Central Vaults leaflet, 1996. _Salem__Grimoire_, 1996 April 19 and 24.).

Incorporated Illusions was in fact at the heart of every new innovation in the magical world, and no wonder - it all but owned all information technology wizards knew.

**3.5 Fiction to fact **

While NASA with numerous other space agencies all over the world were busily making the plans of the first orbital space station which would incorporate the use of Illusions Incorporated artificial gravity generators, the company itself was looking one step a head. The world was rocked once more when in spring of 1994 Illusions Incorporated introduced the concept of instant teleportation - not as a theory, but in life demonstration where a basket of fruits was transported from Washington DC to Los Angeles (_Time Magazine_, 1994, issue 8. _Discover Magazine_, 1994, issue 4).

It was said back then that the Magitech revolution was finished, because what could be greater than breaking the laws of physics as they are known and completely rewriting the way people thought of science? "Science fiction is not fiction anymore," was the headline of Discover Magazine, and it predicted the complete overhaul in the way people travelled - foreseeing the eventual interplanetary transport system, which would by year 2003 connect Earth to Mars.

But it wasn't the end of Harry Potter's revolution. The final revolution was just beginning.

**4. End of the World as We Knew It**

It was the summer of 1994, when the wizards eventually took notice of Illusions Incorporated as one muggleborn magical theorist took a closer look at the Magiparticle Generator, and realised what it did. A paper was published in the back of Transfiguration Today and later in Spelling Tomorrow, publishing the shocking fact of what Harry Potter had done. He had in essence, given magic to muggles.

By that time, the magical world was in the nexus of its own technological revolution, so the ones who noticed had no time to do anything about it. The magical governments were busy trying to redefine the limits of their people who were busily reforming the world under their feet, and with the economy wavering under the surplus of businesses regaining stability was the main concern. The lack of action at the time could mostly be credited to the fact that Harry Potter owned great part of that economy, and shaking a man who owned more gold than any other wizard ever had managed to accumulate wasn't on anyone's high priorities (_Magitech_ _Machina_, 2000, issue 7. _Salem__ Grimoire_, 1994, September 3).

But as flying cars became more common and muggles created whole line of new products based on technological magic, the suspicion and anxiety begun to mount. The Magitech Teleporter caused some noise, but not enough to do about it. When in fall of 1994 Illusions Incorporated released a line of personal shield generators that came to be the standard of every armed force by the year 1997, the noise was a little louder. It was only boosted by the follow up of new stun weapons in December that year - and the building of first commercial mass transportation aircraft that flew solely with Magitech hover technology (_Daily Prophet_, 1995, May 2 and 3).

The straw that broke the camel's back ended up being the Invisibility Cloak, released in early 1995 and immediately adopted by every armed force that just could get hands on it. The objections that rose at first were mostly raised because of principles and old traditions. Only some time later, did wizards realise what it meant for muggles to have invisibility.

Magic's superiority over muggles was all but gone by that time.

**4.1 Goliath against David**

Harry Potter was arrested by the Salem Tribunal in February second, 1995, on the charge of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy, and committing treason. The trial was short, ending with him being found guilty of all charges, and he was demanded to break up Illusions Incorporated immediately as well as pay up to fourteen million galleons to various wizarding governments. After that, he was meant to go to prison for twelve years.

None of that happened because of single fact - Harry Potter was the CEO of Illusions Incorporated, not it's only owner. As it was, Harry Potter only owned twenty four percent of his own company. "If you want the company to break up, you will have to talk with the rest of the share holders," he was recorded to have said in the trial. "All five thousand of who are muggles. And to get to them, you will have to go through the Board of Directors, all of whom own considerable shares." The demands to break up Incorporated Illusions were faced with similar answer (_Salem_ _Grimoire_, 1995, February 4 and 5).

After the trial was halted for further consideration, Harry Potter took a moment to call his attorneys. The Salem Tribunal, The Salem Ministry of Magic and Law and the Salem State of Old Magic were all served with lawsuits within the hour. Abuse of authority, harassment, unfair legal proceeding, incriminate interpretation of the law, wrongful implication and several others were the charges - beginning what is now called the Salem's Second Witch Trials (_Tempus_ _Magazine_, 1995, May 6).

It was found out around the end of February as the court dates piled and piled and Harry Potter's attorneys and witnesses for defence argued his case that he had in fact not broken any laws. The first charge, breaking International Statute of Secrecy, did not stand as he had not told a single muggle about magic - and Magiparticle, produced completely through mechanical means, could not be defined as magic by the International Statute of Secrecy. And when the International Confederation of Wizards voted to change the law - while still in middle of the biggest lawsuit of their life - Harry Potter promptly filed a law suit against them too.

The second accusation, treason, was also fell as the simple fact was that everything Harry Potter had ever done with Illusions Incorporated had been done while still a British citizen - he still could only stay in United States by renewing his green card periodically. Salem State of Old Magic could not trial him for Treason, when he wasn't one of the subjects of any state of magical world in the US (_Salem_ _Grimoire_, 1995, May 14, 15 and 16).

Regardless, the trials were prolonged from month to two and eventually to more, as British Ministry of Magic got involved and added their accusations to the case. By that time, however, it was clear for all who followed the situation what was going on - and why Harry Potter did not seem to mind the endlessly prolonged legal rumba. He simply had the money - enough of it to buy the courtrooms they fought in, and the families of the people who argued against him. Some have also later argued that it was all in his plan - the plan he started in 1986, when he left Britain (_Rumours _section, Magitech website, read in 2005).

In the end, the lawsuits fell one after another, until awkward compromise was decided upon. Harry Potter paid about three million galleon settlement for somewhat obscure reasons and the case of Salem State of Old Magic, International Confederation of Wizard and British Ministry of Magic versus Harry Potter ended.

"Court Verdict is in - Harry Potter Owns Magic," said the Salem Grimoire more than slightly exaggerated headline in 1995, June 3rd, the day after the trials ended - but it was an apt description considering the events to follow.

**4.2 End in Sight**

Magical world's disagreements with Harry Potter and his two corporations were far from over, however - nor were his disagreements only between himself and various governments and institutions. In summer of 1995, both his companies fell under several attacks by protesters and saboteurs, most devastating of which was the attack at the flag ship store of Incorporated Illusions in Witchburn alley, where four people died and the shop was greatly damaged. There have also been countless of rumours and stories of several spying attempts on Harry Potter's person and work as various magical institutions tried to find a way to stop him.

However, the fall out of the Salem's Second Witch Trials wasn't all negative for Harry Potter and his companies - or the wizarding nations in general. Before the year 1995 was over, 46% of the muggle born witches and wizards who had abandoned the magical world over the years returned - heralding the times to come. The year also saw the birth of new branches of magical sciences as magical theorists drew upon the concept of Magiparticle Generator and started to unravel the secrets of magic in a whole new level (_Tempus Magazine_, 1995, issue 12).

In the muggle world, Illusions Incorporated did not sit still, not even during the lengthy lawsuits, and in fall of 1995, the company celebrated the completion of the _Chimera_, the international space station which, as first of its kind, had a functional artificial gravity. They were also busily preparing for the first Earth-to-space teleportation tests which if successful would get the Illusions Incorporated and its various space-agency allies twenty year's worth of government funding (_Discover Magazine_, 1995, issue 8).

The changes that had started in 1995 became widely known among the wizarding population in 1996, as seven wizards enrolled in the Salem University of Magiparticle Sciences - one of them a known magical theorist, Victor Hunt, who had been working on the Magiparticle technology since the trials. The magical newspapers called them everything from explorers to traitors, and the wizarding world waited with baited breath for the results. The result was that after half year in the university, Victor Hunt was hired to work in Illusions Incorporated by Harry Potter. Few months after that, he published the first paper on Natural Magiparticles. (_Magical_ _Theory_ _Journal_, 1996, September 17. _Salem_ _Grimoire_, 1996, September 17).

It was, as they say, the beginning of the end. While traditionalists banned together, proclaiming the end of the world and their way of life, rallying against Harry Potter and sabotaging his companies, some individuals started stepping forward. In year 1996, 21 % of magical parents started sending their children to muggle schools instead of magical ones, and there were approximately 43% increase in the rate of withdrawals from magical schools. Tempus Magazine called it the "The Great Migration", reporting that almost five hundred witches and wizards all around United States were now studying for their muggle university entrance exams - the most popular choice of which was the Salem University of Magiparticle Sciences in Massachusetts.

In the mean while, the magitech revolution in muggle world and the technological revolution in magical world continued, until flying scooters were fairly common in both of them, and a person could travel from magical world to muggle world, and only see the difference in architecture and sometimes, though more and more rarely, in wardrobe. Incorporated illusions started calling their technology by it's actual name and advanced radios were renamed computers while hand held radios were renamed mobile phones - by which time, it was more of hindsight than revelation (_Tempus_ _Magazine_, 1997, issue 7).

The final result of Harry Potter's revolution was in sight, and hundreds of seers all over the world were screaming of the end of the world by the spring of 1997. Majority of magical world still fought against it, and countless of trials, hearings and conferences were held all thorough the year, until finally Harry Potter was called to answer for his actions and plans in International Confederation of Wizards council (_Daily Prophet_, 1997, June 17).

"I plan to move forward," was the simple, well quoted answer that drove in how little the greatest magical revolutionary to ever have lived cared or needed the magical world's approval. "You're all welcome to stay behind."

**4.3 Repeal of the Statute of Secrecy**

Statute of Secrets, signed originally in year 1689 and then established in year 1692, is credited for many things. The survival of wizarding culture, of their way of life, of wizards in general - and most of all, the prevention of the interracial wizards versus muggles war that was rumoured to be only matter of time when the statute was being planned. It was source of racial pride for wizards everywhere, their successful gambit that has for years kept them secret, safe and secretly superior (_Statute of International Secrecy Laws and Regulations_, 1721. _Tempus Magazine_, 1997, issue 8).

Study by Leon Thompson in 1997, says otherwise. "It's ludicrous to say that for certain the Statute of Secrecy stopped a war - because the war never happened and no actions of war was ever committed, there is no proof of anything. Even the Witch Hunts of the seventeenth century are no evidence - as no witch or wizard worth their wand died in those times. Only thing that can be said for absolutely certain was what the Statute of Secrecy _caused_. And it can be described with one word alone; stagnation."

In his book, _Stagnation in Secrecy_, Thompson ruthlessly points out not only the technological arrest, but also the regression that happened for wizards all over the world after the Statute was put in action. "Cut off from our magicless counterparts, we revelled in our magic until it was all we could do - and though one might argue the benefits of this, anyone who can read a newspaper today can see; the world itself disagrees," he says. "Wizards lost their urge to innovate and improve, until muggles did not only step past us, but they became _superior_ to us. All technology we had we stole and copied from them - and then acted like kings of the hill for our cleverness, without anyone to say otherwise. It's no wonder Harry Potter became so powerful - he exploited the basic law in our very nature, and unlike the so called inventors of Hogwarts express or Knight Bus, he did it _right_."

It was Leon Thompson and many others, whose books, articles, claims, lectures and many other calls for attention eventually forced the International Confederation of Wizards together in Secrecy Summit in fall of 1997 to discuss the unthinkable - the reorganization of the Statute of Secrecy. The fact everyone now knew and they were forced to face was that, regardless of what they would decide, their world would be dragged into light and out of secrecy - if not by Harry Potter, then by those who thought he was right.

The first Summit's decision was a careful reorganisation that would give wizards more freedom with their powers in muggle world - the suggestion was that they would pretend to get their powers form Magiparticle Generators. It was overruled not much after because people were no longer satisfied with pretending to be stage magicians - the concept being able to be exactly what they were everywhere they went appealed to great many people.

Of course, it frightened and outright terrified even greater sum of people, and the second Summit was protested loudly and violently, ending it without a decision made in the matter. The third summit suffered a same problem, until the Fourth summit was held in harder to get location in Shangri La in January 1998. It lasted for a week, before decision was settled upon, and the first stage of the Repeal of the Statute of Secrecy begun (Thompson L.I., 2001, _SOS, Over_).

Perhaps because the ICW had no real idea on what to do or because they thought that he might as well finish the work he had started - or because they feared that the person held responsible would be vilified for it - the ICW turned to the man whom they had only few years earlier tried to convict. Harry Potter, who had been held in position of awe and hatred for almost as long as he had lived, named the enemy of wizarding world several times and its saviour equally many times, was given the permission, the means - even the funding - to end the Statute of Secrecy. He took the job with reported satisfaction, and was quoted to have said that it would be his pleasure and would be considered his greatest achievement.

_"If the ICW had realised how serious he was about that, they might've reconsidered hiring him to do their dirty work," Leon Thompson, video lecture in Magitech Website, recorded in 2002, viewed in 2005._

**4.4 Natural Magiparticle Carriers**

It was a surprise for many, when Harry Potter did not simply make a press conference, and tell muggles everything the first chance he got - but then, it shouldn't have. All his career he had been a man of long winded, subtle plans that were said to fruition like boulder rolling down a hillside, smooth and impossible to stop. What he did with Statute of Secrecy was very much like that.

It started with the theory of the Natural Magiparticle Carriers in spring 1998, written by Victor Hunt - not for wizards like his previous papers, but for muggles. The proposition that human cellular structure could, with right genetic coding and slight adjustments, have the natural ability of producing the same energy Magiparticle Generator did mechanically, was a novel idea for the muggles, who studied it hard and diligently until some could agree and others disagree, and the depute could begin. At the time the subject of the debate was whether of not humans could be genetically engineered to produce Magiparticles on their own, but at the right time Victor Hunt proposed that the might already have.

At the same time, Illusions Incorporated released the Handheld Magiparticle Manipulator which, being thousand times more powerful and accurate than the Magiparticle Generator mark four, could do almost anything a wizard with a wand could. Levitation, matter disintegration and transformation, even things like shield projections and slight stunner discharges were possible with it - and it was marketed with simple phrase, "Feel like a Wizard!". It was nicknamed as the Wand by the consumers, and the timing of its release was perfect (_Illusions_ _Incorporated_ _Catalogue_, 1998 June).

While Victor Hunt's article and the Wand started muggles on their discovery, sending hundreds of thousands of them to research the history of magic, in the magical side of society, Harry Potter continued as he had. He now introduced the Magitech technology to the wizards and witches, making them ready for the change to come - and driving in the fact that magic wasn't theirs alone anymore or necessarily a privilege, but a gift. It begun not only the era of hover micro scooters in various magical places, but also new innovation within magical medical science and studies which led into the development of magical microscopes - and very first potions in pills, or PIPs.

Wizards were not Harry Potter's priority anymore however, and while they flailed in the tremors of a changing world, his people approached other tribes of magic and made plans. As result, one 114 organisations, companies, facilities and corporations were created within the year, along with the 27 natural parks, sanctuaries and reserves set in muggle territories - all for the purpose of saving what wizards in general were hardly even thinking of at the time - the magical creatures who for muggles were mere myths and who, unlike wizards, were greatly defenceless.

In 1999, Harry Potter patented the, at the time still _supposed_, Natural Magiparticle Carrier genome both in humans and in animals, essentially really becoming the owner of magic. He would fight to keep the patent, going into a legal war with various governments from years 2000 to 2003, and eventually winning only to have the majority of the owners of the said gene object to it bitterly. But the fact was, the patent was one of the main things that made his plan not only possible, but safer than it otherwise would have (_Tempus_ _Magazine_, 2004, issue 6. _Magical_ _Medicine_, 2005, issue 2).

The patent, in simplest terms, made it illegal for anyone to experiment on or even truly study magical humans or creatures.

**4.5 Ambassador Harry Potter**

The year 1999 for Harry Potter was year of diplomacy, conferences and treaties, as he negotiated the terms of the final reveal. In that year, more muggles learned about wizards than had in last three hundred years - though it was nothing compared how it would be in year 2000, which was the date Harry Potter had set for the final reveal. Though it no doubt helped that various heads of government knew - Prime Ministers, Presidents, sovereigns and monarchs - there were still hundreds of governors, secretaries, ministers and other politicians all around the world who needed to know, not to mention about heads of various armed forces and so forth.

In that time, Harry Potter was in essence the first and last ambassador of all magical nations - and whether or not he did a good job at it depends on the angle you look at the result from. He prevented panic, chaos and supposed World War III many feared would break out, but in so doing, he destroyed countless magical governments - in fact, all of them.

Ever since the Statute of Secrecy came into place, every nation had essentially had an autonomous nation within it, as all the various parts of the hidden magical world had became independent from the rest of their respective countries. The magical nations had had their own laws, rules, even their own special governments and legal proceedings, and the connection between muggle governments and magical governments was barely existent, (_Tempus_ _Magazine_, 1999, issue 3. _Time Magazine_, 2000, issue 1 and 2)

In truly combined world, it could not continue - no country could have two sets of government at exactly the same time, speaking their own laws, and not end up in a civil war. It was the first and foremost demand of muggle governments - the immediate abolishment of magical government. Harry Potter agreed to it readily - to extremely loud objections of the magical governments he represented - but with conditions, that were negotiated for months.

In the end it was decided that, Minister for Magic, Secretary of Magic and various similar positions would become viable occupations in muggle governments - though their holders would have nowhere near their former authority. This was of course not the only thing that was decided upon. New laws were written, new governmental organisations first suggested then started new positions of government was created and so forth and so forth. Demands were issued for both parties, negotiated ceaselessly until they could be decided upon. The result was messy and no where near perfect and the wizards were left bitter about the sacrifices they had to make, but the 2000 Treaty, as it would be called, it was begrudgingly signed (_Salem_ _Grimoire_, 1999, November 11. _Daily_ _Prophet_, November 11).

January first, 2000, the Statute of Secrecy was finally repealed - and the end of magical world begun.

**4.6 Final Illusion**

Illusions Incorporated and Incorporated Illusions merged into a single company in April 1, 2000, taking the name of simply Illusions Inc. and continuing as it always had, while around it the world went through chaotic transformation. The chosen date of the merger has been analysed over and over, and it is believed that this was Harry Potter's finishing move - his final thump on nose for the whole wide world to see. Whether it is true or a mere coincidence, no one really knows, and as always, Harry Potter will not say (_Daily_ _Prophet_ 2000, April issue 2).

As the magical world collapsed and the rest of the planet found that there were people with superhuman powers among them, Illusions Inc. did not change and did not falter - the testament of which was the publication of the Atlantis Project which, by year 2012, would see the creation of a hover city. Harry Potter himself was never available to comment this way of that about the transformation of the world and even in 2002, when he was awarded a Nobel Peace Prize for the work he had done to "achieve the peaceful unification of two completely different worlds" all he said was a thank you, and nothing else (_Illusions Incorporated_ website and _Nobel Prize_ website, read in 2005.)

And so he left the rest of world to wondering if he did it out of vengeance, compassion, greed - or simply because of series of coincidences that led him to be the right man for the job. No one knows and most likely, no one ever will.

**5. Thoughts on the subject**

I am what used to be called a _muggleborn_, and when I turned eleven in 1990, I was invited to join the magical society of Britain and start my schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Back then I was excited, I was intrigued, I was eager to learn everything I could about magic - and, in the end, I was disappointed, disheartened and distraught by how I found Hogwarts. What happened is personal and I won't go into that, but I did not return for my second year.

If it hadn't been for Harry Potter, I doubt I would've cast a single spell after the Ministry of Magic visited me and my parents in summer of 1991, to have us sign the secrecy agreement and to snap my wand before my eyes. As it is, I did not cast another spell until early 1999, and that was through a Magitech Wand, not wooden one like the one I bought from Ollivanders. So, regardless of why he did it and whether his motives were good or evil, I personally am grateful, because before 2000, I had not felt complete - before 2000, I had not even felt like a real person.

I first heard of Harry Potter when I was in school. The Hogwarts class of 1990, my class, was semi-famous for the single fact that, if things had followed their natural course and Ministry hadn't gone forth with their plans in 1980, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom would've been in our class. Had things been different, a hero could've been sitting right next to us, learning magic with us. That gave many of my class a certain sense of bolstered self importance, like being born in the same year as the famous Harry Potter gave them piece of his greatness, regardless of how insane he became, according to our history books.

I personally never found it awe striking at the time - I thought if was somewhat unnerving in fact. What Ministry of Magic did to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom in order to win the war against Voldemort always seemed wrong to me, inhuman - and then, when my classmates talked about it, I couldn't help but think wonder how old did Harry Potter seem like then - my age, and yet already an adult physically and mentally. It was an uncomforting thought for an eleven year old.

Now that I'm older, and have lived through Harry Potter's revolution - now that I drive to the University where I study on my own hover car, now that I carry two wands of two designs, now that I can do magic everywhere, now that I'm studying to get my Doctorate in Magiparticle Physics - I look back and, yes, I do understand why the class of 90' at Hogwarts felt proud. I feel proud, a little, for having been born in the same year as such a great and frightening man.

As for the rest…

I started writing this essay in order to figure out the whether my life had been shaped by incredible, enormous act of revenge, or something else, but in the end I can't come up with a conclusion. The facts are all there, the incidents and accidents all laid out in sequence of events, all the information is there, and yet I cannot draw an answer from it. Mostly, I think, because I don't want to.

Fifteen years ago, I would've never even dreamed of seeing flying cars, or space station such as the Chimera, the Pegasus and the Nymph. I would've never dreamed of taking an instant transporter from London to New York, but yet I did it just few weeks ago. Nor would I've dreamed of seeing wizards and muggle scientists working together - or seeing so many illnesses all but eradicated with mixture of muggle medicine and magical potioneering. Or the many other advancements that have been made, are being made and will no doubt be continued to made in the course of following years.

Of course, there have been setbacks. Twenty magical creatures have gone extinct, and various others with human level or greater intelligence have still ways to go, before they are accepted as fully equal to humans. There has been incredible increase in vampires, werewolves and hags, and the verdict is still out on the rights of dark creatures. The traditionalist riots still take place - just this summer they took the lives of more than thirty people, mostly innocents. Nothing is perfect and even steps to improve things do not always go right - as the attempt to free house-elves from slavery in 2003 proved.

But overall I think the positive outweighs the negative. Harry Potter changed the world and I like to think the change was for the best. Magic and science, wizards and muggles, whatever names you want to give the two, achieve amazing things together, and the result is truly greater than the sum of its parts.

xx

Essay fanfiction - and an AU on top of everything. I've never seen this done before, though I wouldn't be surprised if someone had done it before - it was surprisingly fun to write, despite the fact of how much I usually hate writing essays. As far as I know there's no rule in the ffnet tos against essay-format fanfictions...

Also, this is complete. Finished. I'm not going to be continuing it.

edit: As for what comes to Neville, in my head he's enjoying a quiet life in a great big mansion somewhere, surrounded by gardens and green houses, served by a staff of well cabable people and Harry visits him every sunday and they have tea and bisquits. And in year 2006 or something, Illusions Inc. will create an exoskeleton which will allow him and thousands of other similarly disabled people to walk - and by 2010, the exoskeleton technology has developed into functional mechas.

My apologies for possible grammar errors and the multitude of referances. There's 75 of them, by the way. I counted.


End file.
